


Parenthood

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Baby Spark [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, DS9, Delta Flyer, Delta Quadrant, Episode: s06e02 Survival Instinct, Episode: s06e20 Good Shepherd, F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Love, New Earth, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Romance, away mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: While docked at the Markonian outpost. The Captain and Chakotay are committed to redefining the parameters of their relationship.Sequel toFatherhood&Motherhood





	Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> This is for everyone that expressed a want/need for more of J/C's story. 
> 
> Sequel to [ Fatherhood ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277508) & [ Motherhood ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478824)
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment!

Chakotay pulls me over to the table once we break free from each other’s lips. After tasting Chakotay, I’m convinced no food in the galaxy could be as delicious, even that prepared by him. I decline any more wine as it has already gotten the better of me, prompting a confession of my fantasies of our children back on New Earth. Perhaps I should be grateful to the alcohol for allowing me to peek at our potential under the Iron Gate I set for us. 

Chakotay wishes to restructure that boundary, and given all we have been through I am more than willing to allow it. We finish our meal and I suggest we stay at the table for negotiations. My mind is now sharp as the effects of the drink fade. I can't erase what I've said but I should be able to control my tongue better. 

I cock my eyebrow at him and he narrows his eyes, fighting a grin I know that wants to show itself. Chakotay began this discussion, it seems only fitting he should outline his expectations first. I gesture for him to start. His face tightens. He is so close to breaking out the dimples, a truly poor poker face. 

"First of all, this relationship should stay between us," he begins. 

"That goes without saying," I remark. 

"Dinners should increase to twice a week, for which I will be preparing all the meals," he says firmly. "And I wish to date you privately until such time, as it seems appropriate, to inform the crew." 

So far all of his parameters I can live with. I have always hated cooking and like hell I'm going to tell anyone about our new relationship. Even Tuvok, my oldest friend aboard, won't hear a word of this till it's time to tell everyone. I agree to his terms. 

"If things go well,” he adds. “I want to have children _and_ I hope you will have them.” 

I sit quietly mulling over his words. My mind may be freed from the lubricating effects of the wine, but not from the consequences of my words. I want Chakotay to have children. I want him to hold them in his arms smitten with overflowing love for them. Chakotay is laying everything out on the table. He has a goal. He already sees the future of this relationship. Once again he's trying to build a life, a life with _me_. But can I realistically give him that and be the Captain? 

I'm having trouble seeing past this moment. I don't want to commit to children before I even know how we will be together. We are an exemplary command team and wonderful friends, but how are we as lovers? Could we effectively make that switch? How will our being together subsequently affect the crew? There are too many questions for me to give him an answer. 

"If things go well after a probationary period, then we can revisit your last request," I answer diplomatically. I hope this doesn't discourage him, but it would be unfair to give him too much hope either. 

He nods, giving an understanding look. My heart lifts knowing he's not hurt by this. "I also want to walk you back to your quarters each evening after dinner," he changes the subject breaking into a grin. 

I laugh to myself. It is a little old fashioned. "Afraid I'll get lost on my own ship?" I tease. 

"More that you'll run off back to the bridge to work. Our nights shouldn't be squeezed in between work. I want us to take our time," he says gently.

I clear my throat, noting the innuendo. I haven't dated in a while. Even with Mark it didn’t really feel like dating, since we had known each other so long already. Regardless I’m pretty sure that _that_ was a serious come-on. I moisten my lips at the prospect. I’m horrible at intentionally flirting. "If you walk me back each night, it would be hard to keep this relationship private," I respond. My voice is low, full of rasp. 

The dimples deepen further. "The privacy part was for you. I am more than willing to send out an all call stating my intentions this very moment." 

I can feel my cheeks radiating with heat. 

His eyes grow dark across the table. Thank goodness the furniture was there to keep us physically separated. I'm not sure I would be able to keep my hands to myself the way Chakotay is carrying on. 

"Alright," I concede. "As long as we appear professional in front of the crew, I will allow it." 

I stick out my hand to shake on the acceptable parameters. But Chakotay has different ideas. He takes my hand by the fingers and turns it palm down, placing a kiss upon it. Thank God for the table. 

As the evening was getting late and we both had the early shift on the bridge, Chakotay escorts me back to my quarters. Reaching my door I enter the access code. Today has certainly been an interesting one docked at the outpost. Who knew a missing baby would spark a drastic change to Chakotay's and my relationship? Had anyone else been holding that baby, the Commander and I would be dining separately tonight and our lives would continue with the same old status quo.

Chakotay takes a quick peek up and down the corridor. I turn once inside my room and his lips are on mine before I can bid him goodnight. His kiss is tender. I want to melt into him. But I pull back before too long, checking once again that the hallways are empty. 

"That was bold Commander," I whisper. 

"A risk worth taking, Captain," he winks at me, pecking me once more before moving away for the night. 

My lips tingle with the last sensation of him and I close the door. Tomorrow's shift on the bridge is going to be _very_ interesting.

=/\=

The desk in my ready room is filled with more PADD’s then I can shake a phaser at. I thumb through Tuvok’s security report first, drinking my second cup of coffee, when the door chimes. 

"Enter," I call out. Chakotay walks-in carrying another two reports for me. My head slumps at the sight of them. "And here I thought being docked for a few weeks would be easy," I grumble. Voyager may be safe and the crew is getting some much overdue shore leave but my work load continues to grow by the hour. "Thank you Commander, just leave them anywhere," I sigh. 

Chakotay sets down the reports then leans into my desk, his hands finding the few spots not covered in work. My eyes flash up to him. He is giving a smile, dimples and all. He looks like the cat that ate the canary. "Is there something else?" I play along with his mood. 

"Dinner. Tonight. My quarters at 1900 hours."

I have no plans, and Chakotay is the best chef on the ship. If I ever had to demote him, I will reassign him to the galley for the rest of our journey. "We already had our two dinners together this week." I chew the inside of my cheek to keep my expression neutral. 

"Firstly, our dinner was eaten before the agreement, thus it does not count as part of the new parameters. Secondly, today is Monday a new week, of which we agreed twice weekly dinners." I sit back in my chair. He has got me there. 

"An excellent point Commander, I will see you there then."

"Personal request?"

I nod. 

"No uniforms." 

I think about his request. I'm not sure it is a good idea. My uniform is my armor, my safeguard, my way to maintain the boundary. That and it saves me from asking the question ‘what should I wear?’ He must sense my hesitation because he adds, "Consider this an amendment. Uniforms are for when we have ship's business. Civilian clothing when we don't." 

A logical suggestion. I do see a lot of the crew out of uniform in their off hours, even Tuvok. But as Captain I am never off duty. Yet. We _do_ see a lot each other, it might be good to have something separating our interactions. 

"Agreed," I finally answer. He makes his way back to the bridge and I turn my attention back to the very long report. 

=/\=

It is 1830 hours and I'm faced with the century’s old question. What am I going to wear? I want to look nice of course, but be comfortable as well. I decide on a dark blue dress with a high neckline and embroidered daisies on the A-frame skirt. It's a little old fashioned but Chakotay did ask for no uniforms, and I feel like something red is a little too close to my work wear. I let my hair down and throw on some matching shoes. If we were back in Indiana, I'd be the talk of the town, but here on Voyager I can make the excuse of running a holo-novel for my outfit selection. 

I'm at Chakotay's door with 2 minutes to spare. He is dressed in slacks and a white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up. He brings me inside, and his lips are on mine before I can say hello. I'm no prude but Chakotay seems eager to explore the physical side to this new relationship with every chance. _‘Making up for lost time since New Earth?’_ I think. 

There is more drive behind this kiss. My mouth parts and he takes advantage, sucking on my lower lip. My knees weaken but his arms hold me upright. He is slowly taking my breath away. My hands rest on his chest, feeling the beat of his racing heart. 

We manage to tear ourselves apart long enough to eat dinner, Minestrone soup with bread and salad. Chakotay selects his own wine this time, pairing well with the meal.

"Keep this up mister and I'll have you cooking all my meals," I chuckle. 

"We can make that an amendment too," he replies. I can't tell if he's teasing me. He knows I occasionally skip meals when it’s busy. I'm silently chastised by him for it, and not so silently barked at by Neelix and the Doctor for it as well. 

"If you became my personal chef I would grow too fat for my uniform," I take in another spoonful of the soup. 

"I would consider that a personal victory," he winks at me. 

"Remember you’re still on probation," I glance at him from beneath my lashes. 

"And when will I know I've got the job?"

"I will inform you," I give him a half grin. 

"Well in that case, shall I escort you to the couch for dessert and coffee?" My heart flutters, such a gentleman. He gets up and walks to my end of the table presenting an elbow. I rise taking it with a giggle. Damn it. What’s wrong with me? I'm a middle aged grown woman. I should have more poise and decorum then this. He kisses my cheek and leads me to the couch. We sit and he moves his kisses from my cheek to my neck. My body tingles and I angle myself for him. Oh yes. We are certainly making up for lost time now. 

"What...about... dessert?" I question breathlessly. 

"That was just to get you over here," he mumbles against my skin. His hands come up to push the material of the neckline out of the way. 

"Chakotay," I push lightly on his shoulders. He sits back, eyes fixed on mine.

I take a moment to collect myself then give him a mocked glare. "Amendment. There will be no turning back once the promise of coffee has been given." That should slow us down a smidge. 

He laughs putting up his hands in surrender. "Alright, one coffee coming up." He makes his way to the replicator, ordering my coffee and a tea for himself. 

With drink in hand, the warm cup pressed to my lips, my comm badge chirps. 

-Seven of Nine to the Captain -

I sigh, lowering the mug. "Janeway here."

-Captain, I am in need of your assistance.-

"Can it wait till morning?" I ask 

-The matter is quite urgent Captain-

"Fine, I'll meet you in astrometrics in 20 minutes,"

-Understood-

"Janeway out." I take a quick swig of the coffee, rising to meet Seven. 

"I guess I can't escort you back to your quarters then," Chakotay rose as well. "Mama Janeway has to look over her crew." 

"There is no way in hell my children are calling me mama Janeway," I tell him with my sternest tone, firmly planting my hands on my hips. 

"Yes ma'am," he pulls me in resting his forehead on mine. "Have I told you how right this feels?" His voice low, almost a whisper. 

"It’s only been one day," I remind him. 

"Oh no, it has been much longer than that Kathryn." His head shifts and I can feel him kissing my forehead. My eyes close tight. Letting the warmth of him wrap me up and hold me still. He is right, I can feel it too.

"I have to go," I whisper. But I really don't want to. 

"I know," he moves us to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." We detach before triggering the door, in case someone walks by and sees us. I flash him one last smile and am gone. 

Seven better be dying to pull me away right now. 

=/\=

Seven wasn't dying. But her fellow Borg comrades of her first unimatrix were. She and the Doctor had developed a procedure that would allow them become individuals, for which I hated as it put Seven's life at risk. I pace my ready room trying to burn this angry energy off before returning to the bridge. Ensign Kim still acts so green sometimes, he practically jumps to attention when I'm in a bad mood, which only bothers me further. 

The door chimes. "Come in," I bark, hoping it wasn't Seven coming to change my mind. The Commander enters. He is all seriousness, looking at me like I'm being the foolish one. 

"You have to let her do this," his voice stern. 

I lean my hands against the rail "It’s an unnecessary risk to her life," I growl. 

"You are always telling her she is an individual, capable of thinking and acting for herself. She wants to do this. She wants to help the others to be individuals as well," he replied. Damn it, he's right but I want to be angry about this. I should get at least that much. 

I'm not angry at Chakotay, or the Doctor, or even Seven. I'm angry with myself. I'm angry because I don't want to lose her. I can't lose any more of my crew, because I lose a piece of myself every time it happens. With every loss, I have to look in the mirror and tell myself they are never reporting for duty again. That it's my fault they are dead.

In the Alpha Quadrant the loss wouldn't feel so great. Someone new would be reassigned to the ship and we would slowly work past it. But not here. Not so far from home. A death isn't just a loss of a life, it's a loss of a crewmember, a friend, a part of Voyager's family. When there is a death out here, no one takes their place, duties are shifted and everyone left steps up to fill the void. How long can we keep that up until flying Voyager is just too big a task for us in our old ages? Naomi Wildman may very well be the last of us if more children aren't born. 

I take a breath. That is a worry for another day. Right now I need to face the issue regarding Seven. 

=/\=

_Captain's log supplemental: I was reluctant at first, but Seven's procedure to free the former Borg drones from their connection with one another was successful. She is truly developing into a caring individual, much to the crew's surprise. If Seven can come back from being assimilated then I see no reason why anyone couldn't do the same. The Federations most feared enemy has a weakness after all, and it would appear to be human determination. _

=/\=

I change the meeting of our dinner to my quarters tonight. It was starting to look a little suspicious me arriving at Chakotay's door out of uniform every other night. Tonight I get to watch him work, as he expertly cuts vegetables and seasons sauces. I don't really have a kitchen in my room. His dinner is half replicated, and he is adding his own touches where he can. I'm hypnotized in his movements. 

Back on New Earth I was so focused on the work, I never really stopped to enjoy this view of him while we were there. He's wearing black slacks with a blue button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up as usual and a white apron is tied around his front. 

"Kathryn?" He calls.

I take this excuse to move to him, pressing myself into his side wrapping an arm around his waist. He smiles down at me capturing my lips then asks the rest of his question. "What would you think to a little shore leave activity before we depart tomorrow?"

"Chakotay, there is so much to do before we disembark. I don't know if we'll have time," I huff thinking of all the things I need to oversee. 

"I'm only asking for two hours. First thing," he abandons his vegetables and scoops me into his arms taking my neck with his mouth. I squeal in surprise, the sensation tickles. I half heartily push him away. 

"Okay, you win! I'll put Harry in charge for a little while. He needs the practice," Chakotay looks quizzically at me. "He should have enough experience to be promoted to Captain by the time we get back."

"Or you could just make him Captain when you retire with me." 

"There are only two scenarios where I leave that chair. Either I walk off the bridge to step onto Earth, or I’m being carried out feet first, sir." He grins taking my lips again. Good thing the meal is being replicated as it would surely burn with all his attention directed at me. 

=/\=

As I am unsure what Chakotay has planned for our 2 hour shore leave, I decide to stick to the command red uniform. Yes this is a personal visit, but we are still representing the Federation on this outpost. Multitasking comes with the job. I meet him at the airlock and I see we are of the same mind, as he is in uniform too. 

"Lead the way Commander," I tell him and he presents me an arm to take. I loop mine with his and off we go. 

Just as it was aboard Voyager the past two weeks, the hallways are packed with a variety of aliens. Some tall, some short, some quite hairy, I even spot a couple of Talaxians milling about. The atmosphere is akin to that of DS9, minus the Starfleet personnel and Ferengi hustlers. Chakotay expertly weaves us through the crowd leading us into a large open area filled with plants and trees. 

It is an arboretum. The area was packed with plants and flowers of all colors. I didn't know where to focus my attention first. I squeeze his arm in excitement. The sight is overwhelmingly beautiful.

"I wanted to take you on a proper date, away from Voyager before we left," his voice in my ear, then kisses my temple. "Neelix told me of a unique flower that I am eager to see." 

We walk arm and arm amongst the flora. It feels as if we are completely alone here. I see Chakotay's logic, trying to create a peaceful moment for us away from the ship. The path ends at a pond with a stone bench off to the side. We sit and look out over the vista of the manufactured paradise. 

He points to a budding flower floating on the water’s edge. "See that?" he asks, and I nod following his gaze. "They call that Lovers Bloom. It will only bloom in the presence of two lovers," he smiled. 

I look at him in disbelief. "Chakotay, that's very romantic but how is that even possible?" Scientifically it makes no sense. What is the evolutionary advantage for a flower to bloom in such a way? 

"I don’t know Kathryn. We are explorers, let's conduct an experiment." His hand slides up my back. The touch sends a _want_ through my body. I want him to kiss me. I want him to touch me. I ache with want to touch him. To place my fingers on his bare skin, and comb them through his black hair. To feel the muscles that define him. 

This time it is me pulling him in for a volley of passionate kisses. My hands are around his neck, while his arms fold me into him. 

I'm not sure how we manage it with our lips joined together, but I find myself in Chakotay's lap, his hands pressing into my waist. His tongue battling mine and I suddenly can't get enough, my fingers pushing under the edges of his turtleneck exploring the boundary of his shoulders. I feel Chakotay’s hand moving up, running through my hair, the other pressing on my back into him. 

I have no idea how long we carry on like this. However much time passes, it felt far too short before I hear gravel crunching under footsteps. I pause pushing Chakotay back. Oh my God, what was I thinking? We are in a very compromising position.

"I think you are full of it flyboy," came a female voice through the growth. My blood freezes. I recognize my Chief Engineer’s skepticism anywhere, and I don’t have to think hard to know who she is with. If Tom Paris saw us in our state, all of Voyager would know about me and Chakotay before we returned to the ship. 

Chakotay and I jump to our feet but he stops me before rushing off. He directs my attention to the flower innocently floating in the water. The peddles are vibrant pink speckled with purple spots. The alien flower is beautiful and unique. As promised it has bloomed for the love of mine and Chakotay’s display.

=/\=

I wake before the alarm, Chakotay's arm draped over my middle. His bronze skin a sharp contrast to my own. His breathing is slow and steady, he is still asleep, not surprising given our passionate lovemaking last night. With most dinners ending in the bed, this is the first either of us has stayed the whole night through. 

I shift slightly to look at him. His face is so peaceful, his tattoo buried into the pillow. I can’t believe our romance has carried on for only three months now. We match so perfectly it’s as if we were designed for each other. Chakotay is by far the best lover I have ever known, reading me and my wants so instinctively I wonder if he has telepathic abilities. 

Oh God, should I ask him that? I study his sleeping face. Should I tell him he is the most amazing lay? It may be the truth, but if I let the words escape my mind, would his lovemaking be cheapened somehow? Would he think I'm comparing him to other men, when in fact there is no competition as he broke the mold for what love is?

I graze my fingers over his stubble jaw line. He stirs stretching his arms and legs around me then pulls me into him closer, if possible. His eyes don't even open but he finds my mouth easily and buries his tongue through my parted lips. I whimper in satisfaction. His weight pushes me down as he rolls on top. 

"Good morning," he says between moving from my mouth to the spot on my neck. That cursed spot that makes my eyes roll and my legs turn to jelly. I can't believe he's ready for more and so early too. It's a good thing we woke before the alarm or we were going to be late for shift. 

=/\=

I dress quickly, throwing on the discarded uniform from the floor that didn't quite hit the refresher. We are now running late after Chakotay's little stunt in the bed, and then the shower. He's not making it easy for us to keep this relationship private when we are constantly behind schedule. Ironically, we are running late for an efficiency meeting with Seven. 

I brush out my damp hair in the mirror. It is not behaving and my face looks rounder than usual. As suspected my clothes these days have begun to feel uncomfortable. Chakotay's plan for fattening me up with his cooking is working. I’m convinced he is doing it for his own advantage, as I swear all the excess weight is going straight to my hips and breasts.

My bras are digging into my ribs and I hate how my pants rub my skin when I walk. My body feels awkward with the change and I feel sluggish. I am half tempted to cancel the meeting and send Chakotay to the bridge to give myself a personal day. All I want right now is a long bath and to hide out in my room wrapped up in my sweatpants. 

With all these changes my mood with the crew has been rather short. I justify that if I am uncomfortable so will Tom Paris, as his mouth has begun to run on my last nerve. Tom may be flying Voyager, but he needs reminding that this is _my_ ship, damn it. 

I should run an exercise program after shift tonight to compensate for Chakotay's cooking. Try as he might, what we did last night and this morning isn't enough to keep me fit. 

"Are you ready?" Chakotay calls to me from the other room. I grumble in annoyance. _Are you freaking kidding me?_ He's the reason we are running late right now. And he is the reason I'm slower than normal. If only Iron Chef Chakotay could keep his stallion in the corral this morning I wouldn't be running late. Chakotay is slowly changing my life and though I’m pissed at him right now, I don’t want to go a day without him. 

Racing to the turbolift saves us some time, but we are still late. The doors close sending us to the bridge for the meeting. “Computer, halt lift,” Chakotay orders. 

_What now?_ says my look. Dimples appear and there is the unmistakable mischief in his eye. We kiss and he pushes me up against the walls of the lift. Dear lord he is greedy this morning. Now I really want to take that personal day, leave Tuvok in charge and hideout in my quarters with Chakotay. 

“Seven’s…meeting,” my voice is weak. Chakotay’s hands are roaming my plump body in the day old uniform. 

“They won’t start until we get there. I need this in order to get us through her boring meeting,” he answers. 

It is suppose to sound sexy but my mind twists it. All I can hear is what he needs. Although it is not mutually exclusive, I already gave him what _he_ needed this morning, _twice_. What about what I need? 

I need to be on time. I need to be the Captain. I need for my first officer to end his expert touch of my body in the turbolift. I push him back giving him a warning glare. “Commander I suggest you try to restrain yourself while on shift. Computer resume,” I order, adjusting my cursed uniform and hair. He has a wicked grin across his face. I hate that my death glare does nothing to him, and he finds it so amusing. 

=/\=

Seven finishes her efficiency report for the Commander and I, and I'm floored that three of my crew have yet to go on an away mission. Six years and they have slipped by my notice. I am angry at myself for not paying attention, which piles onto the stress of this off-step day. Regardless this didn't just happen. Voyager is no galaxy class starship. I should have been paying more attention. I'm the Captain, damn it, it's my job to look after the welfare of my crew. 

"How could I let this happen," I mutter, looking at the three crewmembers personnel files. 

"Some people aren't cut out to be assigned to a starship Captain. But we don't really have alternatives for reassignment. I suppose they could resign their commissions and pursue other interests while on board."

"No Chakotay, there are not Borg drones that we can simply deactivate. They are part of my crew. I need to bring them into the fold. Have the Delta Flyer ready for launch. I'm taking these lost sheep out to analyze that T-class cluster." I commanded, popping up from my chair a little too quickly. My vision dims as I get light headed for a moment. Chakotay grabs my arm to steady me. 

"Kathryn?"

"I'm fine," I assure him, my senses coming back to me. 

"When was the last time you ate?" He frowns at me, like scolding a child. 

I'm not in the mood right now. "Don't give me that look. You are the one that made us late."

"I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you. Sit here, look over your flock, and I will bring you something from the mess hall," he offered. 

"I don’t want to be babied Commander. I have work to do," I snip at him. Food is the last thing I want. My stomach feels unsettled after Seven's report and I have a headache developing between my eyes. I appreciate that he's trying but I just need a little space to think. 

He drops my arm and answers with an, "Aye Captain."

"I'll be in my ready room finalizing a flight plan. Please make sure the Flyer is prepared," I order turning to leave. My step falters momentarily but I grab the back of the chair before Chakotay can notice. Perhaps I will eat something in my ready room. "Thank you Chakotay, that will be all." I dismiss him before trying to move again. What started as an impulsively good morning had turned downhill, fast. 

=/\=

My lightheaded spinning is gone after the partial consumption of a blueberry scone with coffee. The headache still persists, but I can work through it. My office door chimes. "Enter," I say fully expecting Chakotay. It is about that time when he gives me a ship’s report, but the blond helmsman enters instead. Chakotay must have sent him in his place, thinking I was still angry with him. 

"Ship's report Captain," he informs me holding out the PADD. 

"Thank you," I take it. 

"If I may ask Captain, are you alright?" He asks out of the blue. I pause mid-sip looking up at him. 

"I'm fine Mr. Paris, why?"

"You seem tired Captain, that's all."

"Thank you Ensign. You're dismissed," I practically bark at him. I do not need his smart mouth right now. 

"Aye Captain," he retreats back to the bridge. I spot Chakotay through the open doors. He catches my eye, I can see his concern. He is probably wondering if I ate. I roll my eyes and hold up the scone just before the door closes. That should put him at ease. I read over the report ignoring the rest of the scone. 

-Chief Medical Officer to Captain Janeway.- The Doctors voice rings through the comm badge.

Thank God he can't see my eyes rolling into my head, dropping the PADD. Like an itch that won't go away, he is calling yet again to pester me with reminders for my annual checkup. 

Doesn't he have better things to do? He is the only doctor on board a starship with nearly 150 people on it to look over? Why must he single me out?

“Go ahead Doctor,” I say with a frustrated tone that is impossible to hide. 

-Captain, please turn to your Emergency Medical Holographic Channel.-

His image pops up on the desk console. “What is it doctor I'm very busy today.”

"I see and I’m not because I’m a program,” he answers sarcastically. “I must remind you, _yet again_, that you missed your appointment with me,” he looked annoyed. But to be fair he always looked that way. 

“I'll have to get to it when I get back Doctor. I am headed on an away mission this afternoon,” I explain rubbing my temple. 

“Captain, really, I must protest. I heard talk, that you have been looking a little run down lately. I won’t clear you for a mission if-" I hit the off switch. I don’t have the time nor in the mood for his lecture. And who the hell is telling him I look like crap? 

Tom Paris will be scrubbing the plasma manifolds for the next decade for this. I shake off the delight in punishing him. I have a mission to prepare for and a job to handle first. 

=/\=

The shockwave throws me into the Delta Flyer’s control panel. A sharp pain consumes my side and I gasp as the wind is knocked out of me. The Delta Flyer is still in one piece, at least we haven't been destroyed or sucked out into space. 

I sit up slowly, clinging an arm to my side to help alleviate the pain. There is crimson on my hands. Blood. I can't tell exactly where it's from but I assume it’s mine, as my body is growing cold. Taking another breath I find is harder than the first one. It feels as if I'm drowning. 

I check the environmental controls. We still have air. My breaths become shallower, my head is lightening. I turn in my seat to check my young charges. The three crewmembers don’t appear to be struggling for air. They appear dazed but have no major injuries from what I can tell.

Crewmen Celes is closes to me recovering from being knocked to the floor. Her face is pale. "Are you hurt?" I choke out between gasps. 

"Captain! Don't move,” she instructs, rushing to me and pulls out a tricorder. “We're going to get you help.” Crewmen Celes tries to hide the panic I see in her eye. 

I look down stunned to find a piece of shrapnel lodged in my chest between the ribs. Pain grips me. My breathing is now erratic. My lung must have punctured. It certain would account for the blood.

My limbs grow cold and my eyelids fight against the weight. At this rate I am likely to bleed out before suffocating. My eyes close and my thoughts drift to the regret of not telling Chakotay good bye before the mission. For allowing him to believe I was angry with him at the end. 

=/\=

I become aware of my surroundings before opening my eyes. I'm lying on a bed, someone is walking around in the room. I don't want to move and alert them to my consciousness. I'd much rather wake alone to assess myself before having to answer to anyone. My ear picks up the beeping of different intervals. I must be in sickbay. My eyelids slowly lift, my view adjusts and I am greeted by a worried Chakotay. 

"Doctor she's awake," he beckons the EMH over. 

"See, I told you. It was just a matter of time Commander," he said smugly. 

"What happened?" My voice is dry and hard to keep steady. 

"Your lung collapsed from a piece of shrapnel. I repaired the damage but the area will be tender for a while." He informs me and Chakotay. "There is another matter I wish to speak to you about Captain. Commander, if you would give us some privacy," he adds delicately. His bedside manor has surely improved over the years. 

"He can stay," I lift a shaky hand. My arm is so weak it hurts to maintain my position. Chakotay takes my hand and supports my frailty. 

"Very well.” His gaze shift between the Commander and I. “While repairing your damaged lung I had to conduct a deep scan to identify any fragments that may have broken off into your body. What I found during that scan made the situation it bit more complicated than originally expected."

"How so Doctor?" Chakotay asks for me. 

"Well, the Captain is notorious for skipping her regular checkups, as I reminded you two weeks ago and every day since. Why even this morning I called to remind you _and_ had you listen to my instruction, I would have detected the situation before you went on the away mission. For which I would have strongly disapproved in allowing you to go on." The Doctor was rambling. 

"What's wrong with me doctor?" I ask to get him out of his loop. 

"Nothing is _wrong_ with you Captain, but it appears that you are pregnant. Approximately 5 weeks along," he informs us. 

I feel my heart skip a beat. Here I was prepared to hear that I had a life threatening disease, or my blood had a dangerous irregularity to it. I begin to cry from a rush of emotions, turning into Chakotay. He strokes my hair, shushing me as I weep.

"Kathryn if you don't want-"

"No," I stop him before doubt can jerk him away from me. "I'm happy Chakotay. I'm so happy. I don't know what to do but cry." He leans down and kisses me. 

"I can presume you are the father then Commander," the doctor sounds unamused by our public display. "I'll give you two a minute." He walks off to his office. 

Chakotay breaks the kiss. He has tears running down his cheek to match mine. Brushing the tears away, he settles his hand on my stomach. I close mine over his. The action is so loving, so intimate, I can’t help but feel embarrassed. We are in a very open space, and anyone could walk in on us. But I suppose that doesn't matter now. The crew will know soon enough, whether we formally tell them or not. 

"You're going to have a baby Kathryn." He is grinning from ear to ear. There is so much joy in his voice.

"_We’re_ having a baby Chakotay." I correct him. Chakotay's journey to fatherhood and mine to motherhood begins today, in a crying heap in sickbay. Voyager’s Captain and first officer are going to be parents. I smile up at him, “I think we will need to redefine our parameters.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did Voyager's Command Team justice. This is my longest one-shot yet.  
Comments and Kudos give me joy! Without the encouragement of comments this story would not have happened. Thanks for reading!


End file.
